If Only
by going for the win
Summary: *SEQUAL TO TRUTH BE TOLD* Dealing with young love is no funny matter to deal with and neither is Maxon and America's long and damaged relationship. A new war looms over Illea which is still repairing itself from the war with New Asia. But more surprising is who is waging the war in the end. And what will this do to our favorite couple. Is there no chance for what once was there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm back with your awaited story, If Only... I hope you guys like this story and that this one is the most successful of all of my books so far. And since this is the last one in the series, I decided to make this book longer than the rest. Ready to begin?**

**enjoy**

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time, a prince would find a damsel in distress. After defeating any and all of the evil forces in the way of being together, the two would get married. Be faithful to one another, rule a prospering country and live happily ever after. I just wish life was like that.

It had been two weeks since I left Illea after finding Maxon with Daphne. I told the country that I was working on trade agreements with Italy. Thankfully, Nicoletta was staying at the Italian palace while the rest of her family were over at Illea for the Olympics. I brought Adrianna, Damien and Wyatt with me. Celine and Henry flew over to Italy a week later. I left none of our family over there for Maxon. I left what he deserved.

The Italian palace was gorgeous. I was staying in a room that connected to Nicoletta's. The kids were staying in the same hallway, each with their own room. At the end of the hallway, there was a large common room. In one corner was a freezer stuffed to the brim with ice cream. Plush sofas were set across from the fireplace built into the wall. A television was set above the mantel. A large window with a window seat was placed in the middle of the curved wall opposite of the door. The rugs that covered the floor felt like heaven under your feet. It felt more like home then Illea did the past year.

"America!" Nicoletta squealed from the couches. "Yes?" I asked, putting a container of ice cream away. "Swimming is on!" I laughed as I walked over with two bowls of ice cream in hand. "Thanks." Nicoletta said, not taking her eyes away from the screen. No matter how old she was, Nicoletta loved checking men out. Swimming was one of her favorite sports in the Olympics due to the shirtless men. "He's my favorite." Nicoletta pointed at the screen to a competitor from Germany. Once the race started though, Nicoletta could admire any man.

I put my ice cream bowl away in the sink before walking to my room. I was stopped by shrieks of laughter coming from Adrianna's room though. I opened the door slightly, noticing feathers floating all over the room. Each child had a pillow in their hands, mischievous gleams in their eyes. On some unknown signal, everyone started attacking me with pillows and I ended up being the base of a pile.

I managed to get out slowly from under the pile though and grabbed a nearby pillow. Only Adrianna saw me and chased me down the hallway, leading her siblings. I only stopped in the ballroom when my children surrounded me. "Surrender!" Adrianna stated, holding her pillow ready to strike. "Never." I answered defiantly. And then I was ambushed. Laughing the entire time.

About an hour later, we had finished our pillow fight and went back to Adrianna's room which was in shambles. "Clean up everyone." I said and Henry, Celine, Damien and Wyatt happily obliged. "Why are you not helping mother?" Adrianna asked. "Because I am Queen. I do not clean up after myself." I gave her a quick hug and smile before I left the room full of children equipped with pillows. No doubt in my mind was that another pillow fight was going to break out.

* * *

I woke up the next day in someone's arms. I looked up to find a wide awake Maxon staring down at me. Quickly, I squirmed away, sitting on the other side of the bed facing him. "America," he started but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Maxon." I looked away and started to get up, only to be pulled back down. "America, please listen to me." Maxon more requested than asked. I sighed and gave him a moment.

Pulling out a computer, Maxon set it in front of me. "For security measures, I had cameras installed in each bedroom. Don't worry, the camera blurs out the bed." I looked down at the screen and saw the event unfold before me.

Daphne talking to Maxon. Maxon trying to get away. Me coming in and running away, only to have Maxon follow me. Everything.

"I tried to tell you, but you would not listen." Maxon said, wrapping me up in his arms. "I tried to get away from Daphne, but I couldn't." I looked at Maxon, whose eyes were beginning to water slightly. "You were right to believe what you did at first based on my past actions. But do you still love me?"

I stared Maxon down and I could see that he was nervous for my answer. I kissed him quickly and softly on the lips before looking back up at him. "I think you know the answer." I whispered softly before being pulled down next to Maxon on the bed. My life may not be a fairy tale, but this was one step towards my happily ever after.

**How was the first chapter? Please review follow and fav. It would mean the world to get like 5 reviews or even any reviews at all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I think I am going crazy, or are there really 12 reviews from last chapter? That is so amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. I am going away on Monday so I will try to post as many chapters as I can before that. Maybe I will be nice and not end on a cliff hanger. Maybe. Now, time for the chapter.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 2:

I entered the dining room with Maxon's arm around my waist. We were greeted with 5 sets of eyes staring at us and silence. "Daddy!" Henry screamed, breaking the silence that had overcome the room and leading the rampage towards Maxon throwing himself into Maxon's arms which now were wide open. Celine came next and then the twins. Adrianna was last. She walked towards him warily, but as soon as his eyes met hers, she crumbled. "I missed you." she whispered into his shoulder as they hugged.

I walked over to Nicoletta who was sitting in her seat quietly smiling to herself. "You knew about this." I whispered as I took my seat next to her. She only answered with a knowing grin. But that was all the response I needed.

Maxon took me for a walk in the gardens after breakfast. As we walked I noticed a little gray making its way into the honey blonde hair of his. He saw me looking and smiled. "It isn't just me whose hair is getting a little gray." I smiled. "I just can't believe the Selection was so long ago. I still am surprised not to find that handsome 19 year old boy who charmed his way into my heart." Maxon made an offended face. "Am I hearing that I am no longer good looking." I kissed his cheek. "Nope." He took a sharp intake of breath. "And my hair is not turning grey." I said. "It is red with streaks of silver."

* * *

I looked down at the rolling hills of Italy. I sighed and looked back into the plane. Adrianna was reading a book to Celine. Damien and Wyatt were playing games on their tablet and Henry sat on Maxon's lap, his head against Maxon's chest, sleeping. A smile spread across my face as I watched my family. My family.

A flight attendant walked to my seat. "What would you like your majesty?" she asked and I realized I pressed my button of assistance. "A soda please." I said, looking at the flight attendant's name tag. "Sprite." She nodded and walked towards the back of the jet to grab my drink. Maxon let out a small yelp and I glanced over to find him holding his stomach. Henry must have kneed him in the stomach in his sleep. "Here is your drink your majesty." the flight attendant Jackie said, handing me a small cup. I didn't miss the roll of her eyes when I gave her a small head nod in response. I drank a small amount of soda when the room began to sway back and forth. "America." Maxon said getting up. I didn't see if he made his way over to me or not before I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open to look up at the high ceilings of my bedroom. I sat up quickly, only to fall back down due to dizziness. "She's awake!" a voice called out. "Go and alert the king!" another voice said. I heard a door open and close a moment later. The room was silent and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was about to let my eyes drift close when the door opened again. Feet came running towards me. I expected to find Maxon there. But he wasn't there.

Adrianna was on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're okay." she sobbed into my side. I sat up slowly this time, letting Adrianna position the pillows so it was more comfortable to sit. I patted the side of the bed for her to sit down before I wrapped my arms around her. "Yes, I am fine." I whispered, wanting to believe the words that held so much certainty based on nothing.

Maxon was the next one in the room looking out of breath. In a suit, he was probably at a meeting before this and ended it early to see me. Adrianna excused herself from the room, leaving me and her father alone. "How do end up in danger so much?" Maxon asked, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't know." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Maxon's face fell. "It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect you and I fail every time." He looked down and I lifted his chin up with my hand. "Hey it's not your fault that I put myself in dangers way." A smile spread across his face before he leaned down and kissed me.

I rested my head on Maxon's chest. He had cancelled the rest of his meetings for the day to spend time with me. We were now watching Damien and Wyatt argue over how to play the game Monopoly right. Celine and Henry were coloring a picture together on the floor and unlike their siblings, they were peaceful with one another. Adrianna was in my music room practicing with Nicole and Darren. "Who do you think did it?" Maxon whispered into my ear. I shrugged my shoulders even though I had a list of people already lined up in my head. Kissing the top of my had, Maxon put on the television, capturing the children's attention. The room become silent as they watched a cartoon. And for a moment, life was perfect.

**So, please review, follow and fav. Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I can't believe that in 2 chapters, 16 reviews were left, it is amazing. **

**fantasybookgirl and agb1700 : If I told you why America passed out and what happened, I would be ruining half of the fun. I will say that you better remember who did it and that it actually happened, it will come into play later on. ;)**

**Now, I am keeping the author's note nice and short and starting up the chapter right away.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 3:

Maxon went to work early the next morning. It was a meeting about a couple of attacks that we have had on some of the provinces. And with our lovely advisors who could never agree on anything, the meeting was expected to run through the entire day. Thankfully, even though I just released from the doctor's care, I was allowed to go to the school to see the younger kids who always happened to be my favorite.

Sylvia walked with me to the music room which was where I would be taking over the class for the day. All the staff's children were allowed to be in the palace education program for free due to all the services they parent or parents did for us. Sylvia's daughter was obviously in this class because Sylvia walked with confidence as she led me down the hallway. A little girl sitting at the front straightened up a little bit more than the rest when I walked into the room as well.

"We are going to e learning notes." I said today, drawing a whole note on the chalkboard. "This," I said pointing to the note I had just drawn, "is a whole note." I continued drawing the notes and naming them up to the eighth note. "Now, these notes are only a little bit of insight towards the world of music." I walked over to the piano. "Those notes can have different pitches." I said, pressing down a few ivory piano keys. "And if put in the right order, you can make a song." I played a little bit of music from my memory. I turned around to find wide and bright eyes staring at me. A little blonde haired girl raised her hand. I nodded my head. "Can you play us a song? Please?" she asked and millions of different pleases chorused in too. I sigh, mocking defeat. "Okay." I said, before turning to the keyboard and playing.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_  
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_  
_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you _

_Now I got you in my space_  
_t let go of you Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch_  
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_  
_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_  
_What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_I feel we're close enough_  
_I wanna lock in your love_  
_I think we're close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

_Now I got you in my space_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I'm latching on to you_

_Latching on to you_  
_I won't let go of you_  
_Latching on to you_  
_I won't let go of you"_

I smiled as I finished singing and playing on the piano. I was about to look over at the kids when the bell rang. It felt like 2 seconds had gone by before the room was empty. Looked over in the doorway to find an amused looking Sylvia. "What was that for?" I asked as I got up to stand beside her. "Lunch." she replied, trying to hind her smile, but failing miserably. "Well, our cook is fantastic." I stated before we left the room.

* * *

After lunch, I began to feel lightheaded and extremely hot so I went too my room for some rest. Unfortunately, it seemed that I had a fever and had to stay in bed for the rest of the day. I had stayed in my dress under the covers for about 5 minutes before I got uncomfortably hot. I stood up and walked over to Maxon's closet and pulled out a blue dress shirt that was so long it almost reached my knees. I stripped off my dress which had wet spots along the back and put on the dress shirt. I pushed the dress into one of the chairs in the corner and sprayed some of Maxon's cologne on the shirt before crawling back into bed.

I awoke to find Maxon staring at me. "Hello." he said, a smile creeping onto his face. I looked at him and a small smile formed on my mouth. "Hello." I replied. I sat up, propping myself against the pillows. Maxon did the same, only it took him less time and effort. "May I ask why you are wearing my cologne and shirt?" Maxon asked, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Aren't I allowed to miss my husband!" I exclaimed dramatically, throwing my hands in the air. "Plus I was just really hot in my dress. That thing could feel like the desert inside when you are standing in Antarctica." I added softly.

"Do you know who attacked the provinces?" I asked and playfulness disappeared from Maxon's eyes. "We have it narrowed it down to a few options." He said, but that was it, so I decided not to follow up with more questions. "The doctor said you should just be feeling a little hot from the poison in the drink for the next few days, so don't worry." Maxon kissed the top of my head lightly. I shuddered at the use of the word "should". Everything "should" be fine, but nothing ever was and never will it be perfect and fine.

**Okay guys, tell me how you liked the chapter and in your review, write down your guesses about who poisoned America. Please review, follow and fav!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Can you believe that this is only chapter 4 and there are 28 reviews? That is so amazing! Also, I see where most of you stand because of the last chapters reviews. So the majority was Daphne and Jackie, then one Elise and one Princess Nicoletta. I will be asking the same question again at the end of the chapter, but you guys will have more information this time. Oh, and the song from the book last time was latch, look up the Sam Smith Latch acoustic version, it is amazing. But now I am just blabbering, so here is the next chapter!**

**enjoy**

Chapter 4:

Maxon and I were woken up in the middle of the night because of the rebel alarms that were blaring. I think I panicked a little because none of the children other than Adrianna had ever gone through a rebel attack. So, as the first one out of bed, I ran to each child's room, getting them up to go to a safe room. I had made it to Henry's room when Maxon had come to get us to go to a safe room.

We could hear gunshots being fired downstairs and Maxon cursed under his breath. Scooping Celine up in one arm and taking Henry from me in another, he ran back to our room and to my music room. Pressing a point on the wall next to a music stand, a safe room door slid open. He ushered everyone inside before getting in himself. "Once the door closed, I walked up o him and said the first words out loud all morning. "Always the gentleman Maxon." I smiled and he kissed my cheek before going to see the kids.

Adrianna was fine since she had gone through attacks on the palace before. Damien and Wyatt just were silent, different from their normal selves and more dangerous because the twins were never quiet. Henry and Celine though were crying , so Maxon and I went over there to comfort them. Celine quickly fell asleep in my arms and it seems like the rest of them soon followed.

Adrianna walked over to the cot her sister was on and lay down next to her, falling asleep soon after. Henry, who was with Maxon, was actually the last one to fall asleep and that was after I took him and set him down. I walked over to Maxon who was running his hand through his hair nervously. "Calm down Maxon," I said, holding hi hand and bringing it down to his lap, "everything will be fine."

It had been a short attack, only 2 hours long. The kids ran to the dining room to go get breakfast as soon as they were released and Maxon rushed off to some emergency meeting about the attack leaving me all alone when I walked back to my bedroom to get ready. I decided to dress casual today, tired of everything being formal and stiff. I put on a navy blue, V-neck t-shirt that clung to my body and tan jeans. My maids would not be here with me for the next few hours so I just brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Slipping on a white infinity scarf and black flats, I was ready for almost everything, and breakfast.

I was almost at the dining room when Sylvia found me. "We have to plan an end ball to close the Olympics. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked. I paused for a second. "I have a few ideas but I would like to get to eat my breakfast first." Sylvia nodded her head respectively before leaving to go to her office. I sighed before entering the dining room. Like I had any idea of what to do.

* * *

Sylvia and I made only a little progress by the time I had phone call. And when I say little, I mean Sylvia's definition of little which included color scheme, guests, and half of the menu planned out. Yeah, not really a little. A guard came up to me with a phone, saying someone demanded to let me speak to them. Sylvia looked worried but I just gestured to give me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure who it was. "Hello America." I heard Princess Nicoletta reply and a huge smile spread across my face. "So, Nicoletta, you do not make phone calls for no reason. What is it?" she paused for a moment and I was nervous something bad was about to happen, thankfully it was something better. "I heard about the ball America," she exclaimed. "so I decided to come early and help." Relief flooded into my body. "Thank you Nicoletta." I said, ready to hang up to unfortunately get back to work. "oh, and my cousin Gianna will be coming along with me." Nicoletta added as an afterthought before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

The attack on the palace wasn't that bad. Actually, the only part that was scary was the fact there hadn't been an attack on the palace for years. Of course, that was the only thing that people were talking about at school. I hadn't been there in two weeks, so I was surprised no one made a big deal over my first day back since the last two days I had been here was the weekend.

When I was at my locker, a couple were making out, the boy's back to me. I mocked a gag, before opening my locker. They were still there when I slammed my locker shut. Nicole and Darren probably had gone to class already but it still stung knowing they stood me up. "No PDA" I called out as I walked away. I turned around to see if they listened to me and I was shocked to see Nicole and Darren coming out of the kiss.. Didn't Darren's mom not wanting them to actually become a couple? Oh, if she evr saw that kiss, all hell would break loose.

**So are you all still going to guess them same thing again or are you going to change? Who do you think poisoned America? Tell me what you thought of the chapter and please review, follow and fav.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just going to be a short authors note saying that I will not be able to post at all this week, I have a dance competition all week. And to those who think dance is not a sport, look up the definition of a sport and then remember that I dance about 12 hours a week. So, yeah, no posting this week sorry. **

**Love you all,**

**going for the win.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! Guess what, we are at chapter 6 and there have already been 40 reviews! That is awesome. I can't believe how many stories were updated while I was away. It seems like everyone tried to update the week I was on vacation. Thank you to all the new followers and for all the reviews. And have any of you watched the you tube video, Look Up? I almost cried at the end! It is so sweet. Now, this is not a you tube channel. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 5:

**_*Adrianna's point of view*_**

I walked ducked out of sight behind a group of kids that were passing through the hallway, avoiding Nicole and Darren's line of vision. Nicole blushed and looked down while Darren scratched the back of his neck. Wordlessly, they walked away to their classes and only then did I let go of my breath and start on my way towards my class.

First was gym, and of course I shared that class with Darren. He waved to me, but I gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him as I walked past him. "Adrianna, wait!" he called out, but again I ignored him until he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "What's wrong Adrianna?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. I yanked my arm away and turned around and started walking away, but not before looking back and responding. "Why would a person like you care?"

Thankfully, Darren didn't follow me as I walked away towards the track. Unfortunately, he caught up to me and started jogging next to me on my second lap. "What do you mean, a person like me?" he asked as we ran around the bend. "Must I remind you that you are royalty too?" I rolled my eyes and ran faster only to have Darren catch up to me again. "Must you keep running with me?" I asked exasperated. Darren nodded his head, focused on running. "Fine!" I exclaimed. "I don't like people who are backstabbing liars and who hook up with my best friend without telling me!" With that I once again sped up my pace, this time Darren was not able to catch up and I could only thank Tatiana for training like this.

I finished running my mile in 7 minutes flat. Not my best run, but judging my distractions, it was a pretty good run. Darren came in 30 seconds later. I had already caught my breath by then so I waited for Darren to talk. "Adrianna," he said breathing heavily. "I thought you would be fine with Nicole and me dating." I stood there silent for a second, Darren's breathing filling my silence. "I would be but at least you could have warned me before I found you two sucking face." Darren stood up from his sitting position on the grass. "So you are fine with it?" he asked, uncertainty tainting his voice. "Why would I not be?" I asked, a little confused now. "Well," he started. "I was wondering if I could take Nicole with me to England when I leave after the ball."

**_*America's point of view*_**

I seriously don't know what I would have done without Sylvia. The ball had already started with the planning. Even though most of it was already planned out, we had to go and meet with the decorators and the cooks. My feet were killing me at the end of the day. Sylvia and I had viewed every sample of anything and everything that could fit in with my idea. And that was a lot.

The color scheme was a light beige which meant any flower, any decoration, and any flag would be nicely contrasted. Flags from all the countries that participated would be hung around the walls of the ballroom. Foods from every nation was going to be served and I only had decide on the flowers. But that could wait for tomorrow when Nicoletta and Gianna were coming. Maybe then, there would be less for me to do.

I was sitting on my bed reading when Maxon entered the room. Once he saw me, a silly smile slid onto his face as he walked over to me. "Hello my dear." he whispered in my ear before kissing my lips. I smacked his arm. "I still am not your dear." I said smiling. Maxon sat next to me on the bed and kissed me on the cheek. "Still no?" he asked and I could feel him chuckle silently as I shook my head no.

"It is getting late Maxon." I said, glancing at the clock. "How was the meeting?" Maxon groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Lets not talk about my work." He groaned and I smiled. "Oh, I see that you still have that terrible attitude toward you job." I smiled and Maxon looked at me mocking being hurt. "Are you saying that you would like to be king for a day and that I am not doing a great job?" I laughed. "Well, do you really want my opinion?" Maxon shook his head yes. "Well, I would love to be king just not in this lifetime, being queen is hard enough and no." Maxon gasped and rolled over so he was on top, trapping me between him and the bed. "I thought wives were supposed to be supportive." I grinned. "Nope." I squealed as I tried to get free.

At about two in the morning, I heard two little voices outside our door."Shh, you are going to wake her up!" One voice exclaimed. "I can't sleep though!" another voice responded. Slowly and quietly, I got up out of bed and opened the door a crack to find an arguing Celine and Henry. "Hello." I said and Celine jumped, startled. "Mommy!" Henry shrieked before running into my arms. "I couldn't sleep." I sighed. "Would you like to come to my bed tonight?" I asked and Henry nodded his head yes vigorously. I looked at Celine. "You too?" "Yes." Celine said, looking down. I opened my door and let Celine run and jump onto the bed before I put Henry down. I kissed both of their heads before I slipped under my covers, finally falling asleep as well.

**So, what do you guys think?** **Please review, fav and follow. Also, vote on the poll on my profile that will be up. The decision will be a matter of life or death for some characters. I would be awesome to have about 10 people vote so I can have more opinions. The decision will decide the ending. THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 6 (OTHER ONE WAS TYPO)

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I just a million things o do and I was exhausted by the time I got to bed. So, I decided to start dedicating chapters to my followers and any guest who have reviewed for many chapters. Also, the poll will be life or death for a character no matter the choice. The choices just define which character will die. You can review to tell me who you think will die. **

**Someone the World Forgot: Yes Adrianna was cured of her dyslexia and her Autism makes her care for anything a little more, but she has almost worked through it all, but some of those lingering things will affect her reaction. I can't believe you remembered though!**

**theoneforever: Don't worry, I cast a vote for you.**

**Now, for the chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**_This chapter is dedicated to 1pjlover and 1st jumper._**

* * *

Chapter 6:

I awoke to get blinded by a camera flash. "Good morning beautiful." Maxon said and even though I couldn't see him, I could just picture the smirk on his face. "Good morning." I said slowly getting out of bed, making sure not to wake up Henry and Celine. Henry had rolled over to his father's side of the bed during the night. "So we had visitors last night." Maxon said, wrapping his arms around me, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "Yes." I replied, smiling about how my plan was going perfectly and how calm our children looked when they were sleeping.

I pushed him backwards onto the floor in the split of a second. "God America, why did you do that?" Maxon asked, sounding as a mix between in pain or trying to hold back laughter. "That's what you get!" I said, starting to laugh, until Maxon rolled around and he was trapping me. "It seems as if the tides have turned in my favor." Maxon stated triumphantly unable to hold back a smile. I looked him dead in the eyes. "Maxon, you know that I can break your neck in about 3 seconds flat." I said mocking a serious tone. "Are you threatening the King?" Maxon asked, gasping he shook his head in fake bewilderment. A huge grin replaced my serious façade I tapped Maxon's chest with my hand. "I'm allowed to threaten my husband."

Maxon was silent for a moment and I was about to worry that he took me seriously, but I knew that was not the case when he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It felt like pure heaven for the time it lasted. When he pulled it away, I felt overjoyed, like a child who got what they wanted for forever on Christmas. "I love you Maxon Shreave." I murmured softly. "I love you too America Shreave." Maxon replied in a hoarse whisper before giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. This time, when we broke apart, we said nothing. Instead we just stared into each other's eyes, conveying more than any words ever could.

There was a click and a flash that crossed the room and both Maxon and I looked over to see who it was snapping the photo. Of course, the photographer was none other than our very own Henry who was smiling like a madman. He was taking after his father for sure, no doubt about it crept into my mind about it.

* * *

I walked down from my bedroom in a light blue high-low dress, my hair up in a simple bun and wearing my only pair of flats I owned. Entering I was greeted with a surprise. "Nicoletta!" I exclaimed and ran over to give her a hug. "America!" she said in her strong Italian accent. "I missed you." I said as we pulled away from the embrace. Nicoletta smiled. "So did I."

Someone behind Nicoletta cleared their throat and Nicoletta turned around to reveal a young woman. "Oh!" Nicoletta said as if she forgot there was a person standing behind her the entire time. "This is my cousin Gianna." Holding out my hand, Gianna hesitated before taking my hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you." I said and a smile spread across Gianna's face. "Same as well."

Gianna was not ugly by any means at all. Her light brown hair framed her face with curls lightly resting on her shoulders. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that literally sparkled when the light hit them and light pink lips that contrasted her tanned skin. Like I said before, she was far from ugly.

We were walking down the corridor to the ballroom when a guard bumped into me. I looked up to find myself looking into green eyes. Bright green eyes. An image of Aspen flickered through my head, but I shook that picture out of my head. That guard was not Aspen. Aspen now was the head of the guards, so he wouldn't be wearing the average guard uniform. "Sorry your majesty." The guard said before scurrying down the hall.

Once we were in the ballroom, I showed Nicoletta and Gianna what I had done already. "Wow." Nicoletta said clearly amazed. "This is gorgeous." She walked over to one of the tables. "But I see we have no flowers." I nodded my head. "I knew they were your favorite thing to plan when you threw balls, so I left it for us all to decide on once I heard that you would be here early to help me with last minute decoration." The smile on Nicoletta's face broadened. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" She asked and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room. "To the gardens!" she exclaimed. I looked back to find Gianna staring at me. Uncomfortable, I started speaking. "Come on!" I said, waving Gianna over.

* * *

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

"Adrianna?" Darren asked, shaking my arm a little. "Is it okay if Nicole goes to England with me after the ball?" I looked at him bewildered for a moment before he shakes my arm again. This time it snaps something inside me I didn't know was close to breaking. I pushed him away from me as fast as I could, which ended up with him on the ground. "No!" I said forcefully. "Why do you think I would let you take my best friend across a sea to be with you? My best friend! My only memory from my life in between my time at the palace. The only thing that reminds me of all the jokes we have shared and that no matter what, we still will be sharing them. Why would you want to take that from me?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I finished. "I think I have to go." I mumbled before running back to the palace.

Racing through the halls to my room, a couple of tears slid down my cheek which I quickly wiped away. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I made it to my room, not having the strength to even stand any more. I let the tears gush out now, unable to stop them any longer.

I stared up at my ceiling as my tears dried on my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have been so selfish, after all, Nicole was happier when she was around Darren. I couldn't keep them apart for my own needs. I remembered a time like this when America was my teacher. Of course, I didn't understand why I cared so much before. But now I did.

_"Why can't I keep it?" I whined as America took the jar with a butterfly in it away from me. "I worked hard to catch it. Why can't I have it?" I continued, watching America as she peeked into the container. We were out in the garden so it was harder to catch butterflies here than it was to catch them in the butterfly house.I ran for almost an hour, chasing after that butterfly until I finally caught it._

_"Because this butterfly has a family that will miss it terribly." America answered my question, lowering the jar so I could see right into it. "Now, imagine that you were this little, tiny butterfly trapped in this container with two giants string at you without your family. Wouldn't you be scared?" she asked me and I shook my head yes. "But I can just get the rest of it's family!" I said, reaching for the butterfly net I had set on the ground beside me, but America grabbed my hand and stopped me._

_"Would you rather be at home with your family or in a giant cell where you were observed and could barely move around." I thought for a second and shivered in fear. I wouldn't mind being locked up with daddy, but with mommy I would be scared to death. And for a second, America's face replaced Kriss's and I felt safe for a split second before it changed back again. "No." I replied and I grabbed the jar from America and loosened the cover. As soon as I took off the cover, the butterfly flew off towards some flower bushes. Moments later it was joined my 3 other butterflies. I smiled and looked up at America who was grinning down at me. "They look happy." I stated and Amrica bent down. "They sure do." America replied before kissing the top of my head and leading me off for dinner._

I sat up straight on my bed as soon as the memory faded. I grabbed a bell on my dresser and rang it. The maid entered a few minutes later as I was wiping my cheeks. "Your majesty." she said before lowering herself into a curtsy. I turned around and nodded my head, smiling. I knew what I had to do.

"May you please send a message to Prince Darren of England?" I stated more than asked. "Of course your majesty." the woman replied, looking at me expectantly. "Tell him I said yes he can ask." The made shot me a confused look. "He will no what I mean." I reassured her before she exited my room.

**How was the chapter guys? Do you think Adrianna made the right decision? Let me know in the reviews and also don't forget to mention who you think will doe. Please review, follow and fav. THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR READING!Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have been super busy and I feel really bad. So, I decided to make this chapter long. Also, there still is time to vote on the poll so if you haven't yet, please go and participate. If you can't just tell me your choice and I will vote for you.**

**EruditeCandorAbnegation: really? That is so cool. I love your name then.**

**Someone the World Forgot: Yeah, I think my favorite part was the flashback as well.**

**Guest: Thank you so much for liking my story!**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123:I don't even know who is going to die yet, so your idea may be right or you may be completely wrong.**

**theoneforever :Thanks for reading all of my stories, it is awesome the you like them so much!**

**Now, I also promised in a review that I would mention someone's book. It is called The Hero by mauviafitzwilliamdarcygray and you should all check it out if you haven't already. The story line sounds amazing and I would totally following and faving it if you haven't already. And now, time for the chapter of awesomeness! Jk.**

**enjoy:**

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Alysa B and BeBeXo.**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

_***America's point of view***_

I managed to escape Nicoletta and Gianna letting them decide on flowers by themselves, claiming not to feel well. I wasn't lying completely since I had a pounding headache. I was walking past the dining room when I saw Damien inside. I backtracked my steps slightly to see him with a girl his age. She was laughing while he was smiling and staring at her.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards. "I always knew he was going to be a charmer." A deep voice whispered into my ear. I turned around to find none other than Maxon Shreave in front of me. "Yes." I said, restarting my walk to the bedroom to relax. "He was always like his father." I looked over my shoulder to find Maxon following me. "Only he has no grey hairs." I teased before running off.

Let me tell you, running in heels is not easy at all while running in dress shoes are much better and easier. Therefore allowing Maxon to catch me quickly even though I run faster than him normally. I scooped me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed before turning around to close the door. "My hair is not grey." he said, sitting down on the bed next to me. "It is gold with silver streaks."

I laughed for a little before making my way over to the music room, Maxon trailing behind me. I sat down at the piano and patted the bench signaling for Maxon to sit down next to me. Sliding into the seat, Maxon patiently awaited me to start playing. "Oh no." I said happily. "You are playing today!" "No," Maxon refused. "Fine then," I looked the other way. "Get back to work then, after all, we won't have too much time." Maxon stared daggers at me. "Fine." He muttered darkly. "You are so stubborn my darling." I grinned. "That's why you love me." I reminded him. A smile washed over his face before he kissed my head. "You are correct."

Half an hour later, Maxon had mastered Mary had a Little Lamb and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star from not even knowing where c was on the piano. "Now," Maxon said, staring me in the eyes. "You have to play for me." I sighed. "Fine." I said, trying to sound as reluctant as possible. I rested my fingers on top of the keys and began to play the national anthem.

"Wow," Maxon breathed when I played my last note. I looked up a him. "That was amazing!" he commented before giving me a peck on the cheek. I glanced up at the clock and was shocked to see the time. "Maxon, I have to get ready for lunch soon. Marlee has promised a beautiful outfit but it will take forever to get the make up just right like usual." I tried not to laugh when Maxon gave me the puppy dog eyes. "You are a grown man!" I exclaimed. "Not to mention, the king. So don't give me the puppy dog eyes."

Maxon just laughed and got up from the bench. "Of course my dear." he said teasingly. "Now, I have to go as well." And in an instant he disappeared, not even giving me enough time to let me say I was not his dear. I heard the bedroom door close before I began to play a warm up softly. Sighing, I got up abruptly, only having black surround the edges of my vision. I took a weak step towards the door, expecting the blackness to fade away. It seemed to do the opposite though and grow. In about three seconds, my sight was completely black and the last thing I remembered was seeing the walnut floors of the music room.

* * *

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

About five minutes after the maid let, Daren crashed into my room, breathing heavily from the sprint he probably engaged in to my room. "Are you sure?" Darren asked leaning his hands on his knees. I nodded silently getting up from the chair I was sitting in. "Yes." I said. Darren shot me a confused look. "I remembered something I learned awhile ago about stuff like this." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

Darren flung himself at me, holding me close. "Thank you so much Adrianna." He said pulling away from me. I smiled but it changed instantaneously when I looked past Darren. Following my line of sight, Darren slowly turned around to find a hurt looking Nicole in the doorway. "Nicole wait. he said but she turned around and ran away.

I let Darren run after Nicole first. After all, I knew where she most likely would be. So, I changed into a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt before going off as well to find Nicole. As I entered the movie theater, I saw Nicole's head above the backs of the seat. Silently, I made my way over there. "Hey." I said, sliding into the seat next to her. Nicole looked the other way. "I know you're mad." I started. "But it wasn't what it looked like."

"Darren may kill me when I tell you this but he asked me if he would be able to ask you to go to England with him after the ball tonight. I kind of over reacted earlier, so after thinking about it, I said yes. Darren was so happy that I said yes that he gave me a hug and then you walked in." Nicole had turned to face me as I was explaining myself. "So nothing is going on between you and Darren?" she asked, uncertainty wavering in her voice. "Yes." I replied nodding my head. A smile broke out on her face. "Good." she said before wrapping me in a hug.

After leaving the theater, I had to go to lunch. It was a family tradition to eat together as a family for every meal unless there were trips or balls or something along those lines. Damien was already there with Wyatt when I got to the dining room. Henry and Celine came about 2 minutes after me. They were literally tied at the hip, doing everything with each other even though Celine was older then Henry.

We all waited for dad for awhile. Even though it probably was only 5 minutes, it felt like an hour because I was hungry. But when he walked in without mom I was confused. Almost always, they walked together or she was early for the meals. I seemed to be the only one who noticed because no one said anything. So nothing was wrong.

Except mom was never late for food. She told me that when she met my father for the first time, she told him she was only here for the food. Apparently, the love for palace food never went away so she was never late for any meals unless she was sick and even then she managed to get here. I grew up eating palace food, so I guess that I will never appreciate it the way she did.

There was silence at the table while we waited for 2 minutes, then 5, then 10. Worry started to bundle up in my stomach. "Where's mom?" I asked cautiously, knowing that was what everyone was wondering.

**So, how was the chapter? Please review, fav and follow! THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in two days, I just have been really busy. So, again, I will be making this chapter extra long for you guys as my way of saying sorry. **

**Kiren: Sorry I have been calling you Someone The World Forgot, just when I respond to reviews, I copy and paste names. And I feel kind of evil with that last cliff hanger. **

**theoneforever: I am only going to say maybe!**

**MonkeysForever2436: I am going to take that as a compliment! Sorry I haven't updates though.**

**agb1700: No problem, your story is really good too!**

**Now for the chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Berryyy and Dondon33_

* * *

**_*America's point of_ view***

I woke up to the bright lights and popcorn ceilings of the palace infirmary that I knew so well. It didn't surprise me that I was here. I expected it actually, since when I pass out, I usually wake up here. So I expected the bright lights I would push away. I expected the pain in my side as I sat up. I expected the light headedness from getting up too fast. I expected to see Maxon and the children sitting next to me, most likely asleep. But I did not expect what was there.

I had already pushed away the lights and had gotten up, but where my family was supposed to sit, no one was there. There were no rogue flowers picked from the garden on my bedside table. No crumpled shirts and dresses on sleeping princes, princesses and kings. No chairs even for anyone. Not even a doctor. The normally busy infirmary was silent. The bustle finally taking a rest. Leaving me more confused than ever.

_***Maxon's point of view***_

When Adrianna asked where America was, my fear was multiplied by 5. The only reason I had stayed calm before was because everyone else was too, so I expected the to know where America was. "None of you know?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up. Adrianna shook her head no and so did everyone else. And that was the last bit of fear I could hold. Standing up abruptly, I pushed my chair back, slamming it into the wall behind me crashing with a large bang. With that I ran out of the room, knowing exactly where I had to go.

I flung open America's music room door and scanned the room. America was not in there, even when I walked through and checked every nook and cranny. Sitting down on the piano bench I tried to remember anything that would help me find her, but all I could here was her melodic laugh from my attempt to actually play the instrument I was actually sitting next to.

I got up slowly after not being able to remember anything useful, and entered my bedroom. I stood next to my collage of pictures from the Selection. Looking at it wearily, memories passed through me of the good times I shared with America. "Why were you such an idiot Maxon?" I scolded myself. "You knew you were in love with America, yet you married Kriss because she came clean unlike Kriss who only told the truth when she was near death." I glanced sadly at a picture of America laughing. "Why were you such an idiot." I repeated softly.

I was about to tear my eyes away from the photo when I noticed the French royal emblem on a bracelet around one of the hands in the picture. The back was turned towards the camera, but you could tell it wasn't a French royal by the people she was talking to. The lady was talking to the old King and Queen of England. The straight brown hair could only mean one person.

I rushed down to where the guest rooms were. Not knocking on the door, I shoved it open and stumbled into the room. Queen Juliana was sitting at the table drinking tea, no doubt imported from her home country itself. "Hello." I said bowing to Queen Juliana. Getting up, she curtsied. "What brings you to my room King Maxon?" she asked as she was sitting back down. I smiled as I took a seat next to her. This should be fun.

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

"None of you know?" Father asked, making my assumptions true. No one knew where she was. Father stood up abruptly, causing his chair to slam into the wall behind him. You could tell how much he cared for America by the way he ran out of the room to look for her. I remember when I was younger and my biological mother was still alive. She wasn't at dinner one day and no one knew where she was. Then of course, I was the only child then, and I was young so father stayed calm for me. But now if you think about it, he was not worried about losing Kriss too much. Well, not even close to the fear he felt if America went missing. Now that was love.

Moments after father ran out of the room, I got up and left, only to be followed by all of my siblings. "Where's mommy?" Henry asked walking towards me, arms extended outwards. I picked him up and settled him on my hip. "I don't know Henry. I don't know." I replied softly looking him in the eyes before kissing the top of his head.

"Adrianna!" someone called out from behind me. I turned around to find Jose running down the hallway towards me. "You know that the crown Prince of Spain is not supposed to run down hallways to others." I teased trying to act as if everything was normal. Unfortunately, Jose saw through my defense. "What's wrong?" he asked, staring me down. I was about to say nothing when Henry replied instead. "Mommy is missing."

"Why are we standing her then?" Jose asked and grabbed Henry from my hip and set him on the floor. "Now you, Celine, Damien and Wyatt go and look in the garden with guards, the kitchen and the music room." He said and they went on there way to look for America. "Why did you give them places so far apart?" I asked once they were out of earshot. "So it takes them awhile." Jose smiled mischievously.

"Where do you want to look first?" I racked my head for places. "How about we try the ballroom since that is where we last saw her." Jose looked at me expectantly. "And?" he asked, apparently wanting more places. "Then we can check her bedroom, and finally the infirmary." Jose nodded his head yes and looked right in front of him. "Lets go."

She wasn't in the ballroom, so we went up to the third floor. "Lets stop at my bedroom first." I said, walking away from my parents room. "Why?" Jose asked, not moving from his spot. I pointed to my oversized t-shirt and then showed my 4 inch high heel shoes. "I need to be comfortable." I said rolling my eyes before continuing with Jose right behind me. Opening my door I ushered him inside before closing the door. "Do you want me on the balcony?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I am going to change in my bathroom." I said before rummaging in my closet to pull out a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of converse sneakers.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I found Jose looking through one of the books on my shelf. "What are you reading?" I asked and Jose's attention was turned to me. He smiled and I felt a blush creep onto my face. "What?" I asked throwing the clothes in my hand at him. "You look beautiful." He stated and my blush reddened. Jose stood up and walked over, draping one arm around me. "I'm not lying." he said smiling. I playfully smacked him. "Time to go." I said and Jose retreated slightly, defeated. I smiled, feeling my blush disappear. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it stayed out of my face. I was almost out of the room when Jose pulled me back into his arms. "What?" I asked again. But instead of an answer I got a kiss on the lips.

This time Jose pulled away blushing slightly. "Sorry." he stuttered. "I just, well, I got caught up in the moment, and you know." I silenced his rambling with one look. "It was perfect." I said before leaning up and kissing him again.

I decided against going to my parents bedroom after I heard muttering in there. "Lets go to the infirmary." I said and began to start walking to the last place I could imagine where my mother would be. "Wait." Jose called out and ran to catch up with me. Intertwining our hands, we continued walking, knowing the other would always be there.

I walked through the doors of the already busy infirmary. I found the doctor sitting in his office and entered. "Do you know where my mother is?" I asked impatiently. The doctor shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden, there was a commotion in the main entrance. The doctor rushed out of his office and I followed, only to find myself looking at bloody bodies being wheeled in. "What happened?" I asked, but no one answered. "What happened!" I demanded getting the attention of everyone in the room. "We think there was a fight and people were shot." one of the nurses informed me. As she was saying this, bodies were being rolled in on carts. I stopped 2 of them though.

These bodies were smaller than the rest. And the blood was just seeping out of their arms.

"Damien!" I shrieked and looked over to the next body expecting to find Wyatt there. But it wasn't him. "Henry." I only managed to whisper. I was about to touch them when the were being pulled away from me. I tried to follow them, but I was being held back by nurse. "Let go of me you damn idiots!" I screamed and tried to walk towards my brothers. I was going no where, but I felt the nurses starting to break a little. But then strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I looked up to find myself in Jose's arms. "Let them do what they were hired to do." he whispered into my ear and I broke that moment. Jose held me close while I was sobbing, not minding the water stain I was leaving on his shirt.

A stray cart was pushed past us, startling me. I pushed back Jose back into the wall. We lost our footing, sliding to the ground with a thump. A bracelet fell off of my wrist and under a bookshelf. Leaning on the ground, I reached for my bracelet while Jose yelled at the nurses for almost running us over. I grabbed my bracelet and pulled it out, pushing down a piece of raised tile.

Suddenly the wall behind us gave out revealing a room with a bed in it. I stumbled to get up and as I approached the bed, I could see red hair sprayed out over the pillow. "Mom?" I managed to squeak out.

_***America's point of view***_

I heard something behind me open. I whipped my head around to find my self staring at a girl. "Hello Queen America." she said and walked around my bed. I followed here. "What, no response?" she asked, laughing. I sat there stunned. "Why?" I asked. I heard something open behind me again and another person entered. Well, more like two more people entered the room. They joined the girl at the bottom of my bed and I took one good look at them. "Why?" I asked Claire, Daphne and Juliana.

**So, how was the chapter? And who expected Juliana? Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and who caught Maxon quoting America last chapter? Please review follow and fav. THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I just have been busy and my mom decided to go with the internet and writing for an hour a day. So you guys can see how that turned out, it takes me more than an hour to write a chapter. Did anyone catch Maxon quote America two chapters ago? If you did, tell me what he said. And, lets try to get to 75 reviews by chapter 12 and then I will write a bonus chapter. **

**dakotamo: Sorry, cliff hangers are my best friend!**

**Kiren: No problem, I love my cliff hangers, just writing what happens after is hard especially when I didn't plan after it.**

**Theoneforever: Yes, Henry got hurt. And yes, you got an account! I am so happy!**

**And to everyone who couldn't remember who Juliana is, here is the breakdown. Juliana is the Queen of England (Darren's mom), Daphne is the Queen of France and Claire is her daughter. I know they are hard to remember, I mentioned them awhile ago. Now for the chapter. P.S. listen to WE Don't Eat by James Vincent McMorrow when you read the chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Kite Toot Heart and MaryWayland_

* * *

Chapter 9:

_***America's point of view***_

I stared at the trio that stood in front of my bed, unable to tear away my gaze. "Why?" I asked, the question more pointed at Juliana than the others. I already knew that Daphne and her daughter despised me because I was married to Maxon. "Why are you such despicable people that you think poisoning me would make you any better?" Juliana just laughed.

"Please, I never liked you. Not even during the Selection. I wanted Kriss to win, and then when you came back and ruined her plan to kill Maxon, I hated you even more. If Maxon was killed, she was going to hand over the government over to the rebels, who were sent over here by me. That means once I killed my husband, I would be the supreme ruler of these two strong countries."

"Clarkson was in on the plan. Why else was their a rebel attack on the most guarded ceremony of the year?" Juliana looked at her nails. "It was only an unfortunate loss that Clarkson died." She looked up at me. "But sacrifices must be made for the greater struggle."

I lost it there. "Yes, the greater struggle to make everyone else's world hell? Yes, that sounds perfect. And thank you for letting me know that you plan to kill your husband. I will make sure you are all executed when I get out." I was about to continue when I felt a needle sink into my arm. "Silly America." I heard Daphne say. "Thinking she could save everyone. If only she was capable from saving herself from destruction." My eyelids started to close but I fought to keep them open. "What do you mean?" I asked, losing my battle to see them. "You should die by the end of the week." Claire said, that thought echoing in my head as darkness welcomed me home.

_***Adrianna's point of view***_

I rushed over to the side of the bed and threw back the sheets revealing my mother's limp cold body. Tears of joy and fear came flooding out of my eyes. I tried to smile but I knew there was almost no possibilities of anything except being dead for my mother. Jose put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me back from the bed as the doctors and nurses swarmed around me mother. Holding me close, cried on his shoulder again, making the wet spot even bigger.

America was wheeled out of the room on a stretcher with doctors shouting out instructions to get masks and an IV ready. Many other things were shouted out but I didn't know what they were and I didn't even bother trying to find out. As long as she lived, I was happy. "Get my father." I told one of the nurses close to me and she nodded before leaving the bustling infirmary.

About an 2 hours after I found my mother, the doctor came out of the room and beckoned for me to come over. "America was poisoned." he said in low voice only Jose and I were able to hear. "The liquid reached her blood stream and is circulating her body. We have a sample of the poison and it is at the lab now where we are trying to find what it is. I believe that the poison was first administrated to her when she passed out from drinking the soda. Her body has been fighting it off, but the odds are not looking in her favor. The poison makes the muscles in your body contract tightly and not release enough, thus tightening the organs such as the heart and lungs."

I nodded my head, afraid to speak. "You can go in and see her." the doctor told us and when I put my hand on the doorknob, a larger hand covered mine. I looked up to find my father standing next to me. All of my will power crumbled when I looked into his eyes and I started to cry again. He held me in a hug. "It will be okay." he whispered while rubbing my back. _Lie_ was all I could think. _Such a big lie. _

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have since I woke up almost 4 hours later. Looking over to my right, I saw Jose asleep in a hospital chair. I looked over to my left and saw my father asleep holding America's hand. I smiled weakly and felt my cheeks. Dried tears were resting on my face and I wiped them away before standing up and walking over to my mother. Looking down at her face, tears threatened to spill over but I kept the back. I took a deep breath.

"Hey mom." I said weakly and smiling with even less strength. "We found you. And don't worry you'll be fine. Just don't give up. Please, I don't know what I would ever do if you did. I guess I would too since you seem to hold my courage in the palm of your hand. I'm fine and so is dad. Damien and Henry were shot and are getting treated right now as I speak. Wyatt and Celine don't know yet and I know you would tell us to tell them, but it just hurts too much. But I promise to tell them tomorrow when I can actually speak without getting my words caught in my throat." A tear streaked down my face but I wiped it away. "Just come back. Please. And if you don't I wouldn't redo anything in my life. I am just grateful that you framed for a crime those 10 years ago because I met someone like you who makes life just so much better and," Tears started to fall slowly down my cheeks and I didn't even bother to wipe them away because I was choking up.

"And I know you don't like feeling helpless or others feeling helpless, so just wake up and you'll fix everyone with a smile." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you mom." I said quietly before walking back to my seat.

**How was the chapter guys? Sorry if it was kind of depressing, I just had to get that chapter out of the way. Again, listen to the song We Don't Eat by James Vincent McMorrow when you are reading the chapter, it makes the chapter feel even more complete. And 15 more reviews by chapter 12 and I will write a bonus chapter of fluff or drama, you guys choose. Follow, fav and review. THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry again I haven't updated for awhile, I just have had camp and been coming back and fell asleep right away. So, only 11 more reviews until we reach our goal. Did anyone listen to We Don't Eat last chapter? Not much to talk about today, so, lets get on with a chapter. Sorry if it's short, I am saving more for the next chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_This chapter dedicated to MonkeysForever2436 and PEETAMELLARKLOVER123._

* * *

Chapter 10:

_***America's point of view***_

I opened my eyes slowly revealing the popcorn ceilings and bright lights of the infirmary, causing a wave of deja vu to wash over me. I went through the normal routine of sitting up, pushing the light away, feeling a splitting pain in my side, expecting no one there again. But they were there. Maxon, holding my hand tightly, Adrianna with dried tears on her face, Jose wrapping an arm around her, Wyatt and Celine curled up in a ball in a beanbag chair they were sharing. A smile spread across my face, and I sighed.

My movement woke up Maxon though. "Finally." he whispered, before entrapping my in his arms. "I love you." He kept telling me in my ear. As he pulled back, I stopped him. "I love you too." I replied, leaning to kiss his cheek. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and let tears start to flow down his cheeks. I laughed a little. "Please don't cry my dear. I don't know how to comfort crying men." He gave a small laugh and wiped his eyes. "I'm not your dear. And I still am terrible at comforting crying women." Tears were threatening to spill over the edge and run down my face. "I love you." I whispered softly.

Maxon made me lay back down soon after, but he sat on the edge of my bed. Adrianna was the next one to wake up. "Mom." she said, scrambling to get up off of the chair, waking up Jose as her hand slipped off of the armrest and into his side. "I am so happy you are alive." she said holding me close to her. "Glad you are up Queen America." Jose said before turning to Maxon. "Should I get the doctor?" Jose asked, slipping out of the room when Maxon nodded his head yes.

The sound of the closing door awakened Wyatt and Celine who ran over to join their father on the edge of the bed, sinking one end. "Hi." Wyatt said, waving slowly, almost as if he could not believe I was actually there. Celine though, took the opposite approach. Squealing, she lunged for me, wrapping her tiny arms around me. "You're awake, you're awake, you're awake!" I laughed. "Yes I am."

"Look who I found." Jose said, opening the door letting in two boys and the doctor. Damien walked in looking slightly tired with one arm in a cast and sling. "Hello mother." he said, being polite in front of the doctor for sure. "Come here." I replied, motioning him over with my arms. Slowly he walked over. "Now, when I get better, you will tell me what happened." I said pointing to his arm. He nodded and I shifted my gaze to Henry.

In a wheelchair, Henry looked even more tired than Damien, but his eyes lit up when he saw me looking at him. I handed the remote for the bed to Adrianna. "Sitting." I said before turning to Maxon. "Get Henry up here." Maxon nodded and walked over to pick up his son, while my bed top tilted at an angle so I was sitting. Setting Henry down next to me, I held Henry in my arms. "What happened?" I asked Henry, but the doctor replied.

"Shots were fired, injuring many guards and your sons. Damien only had a scrape from a bullet in the shoulder and lower arm while Henry got scraped by a bullet in his lower leg and shot in the side. We had the bullet removed right away." I looked down at Henry. "You have to stop being like me and getting yourself hurt." I joked. "Okay." Henry replied before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked the doctor who was checking out a monitor behind my bed. "There was poison in your blood stream which will cause you to throw up if you eat food, so we gave you an IV instead, so there would be nothing to throw up. The lab has found what the poison was and we think it is from France. Luckily, we have a cure for it." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shot. "Here it is, so do you want me to administer it now, or later?" "Now."

"Okay." the doctor said, bringing the needle to my arm. "But, you should know that the medicine makes you sleep." I nodded my head. "Just bring me to my bedroom. This bed will make my back sore." he laughed and shook his head. "Always the drama queen America." "Of course!" Maxon looked at me strangely. "Dr. Burke here has been my doctor every time I come to the infirmary." I explained.

"Done." DR. Burke said, pulling away the syringe. "I got it from here." Maxon said, picking me up bridal style. Adrianna followed, wheeling the IV behind me. "I love you." I said, resting my head against Maxon's chest, welcoming sleep. "I love you too." he whispered.

**So guys, I figured I couldn't kill America yet. But how was the chapter? Please review, follow and fav. THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I feel so bad, I haven't updated in like a week. Wow. I am so sorry, I just have been really busy, but we have made it to 80 reviews! 16 reviews in one chapter! That is 2 more than my last best. And I would like to thank everyone who reads this fan fiction when there are so many other ones you could read. It really means a lot to me. But, now, since we got over the goal of 75, I decided to do a point of view from Maxon. So, for the chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to SelectionLoverForever and Someone the World Forgot_

* * *

Chapter 11:

_***Maxon's point of** **view***_

_I leaned against the wall outside of America's room. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Kriss and I had just gotten back from our date. I couldn't help but sigh. The date was fine, but we kissed and, well. It was indescribable. The kiss wasn't like the ones I shared with America. Kriss's was sweet and soft while America's was more passionate. I opened my eyes slowly, now listening to the music floating out from underneath America's closed door. Peeling myself off of the wall, I looked at the guard stationed by the door. I could feel his green eyes piercing my back as I knocked on the door. _

_"One second!" America called out through the door. I could hear the piano bench scraping across the floor and high heel shoes clicking as she walked to the door. My mind was still in a war between telling America about the kiss and the fact I didn't exactly hate it and not telling her at all. Impatience got the best of me for a moment and I cracked the door open ever so slightly that I could see America fixing her hair in the mirror and locking a drawer in her vanity. As she turned towards me, I backed away from the door, acting as if there was no opening for me to look in. _

_When she swung the door back to reveal her red hair down in a side braid, matching the simplicity of her outfit, which was a pair of dark wash jeans and a light purple three quarter sleeve shirt. Still breathtaking. "May I come in?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Sure." America replied almost warily, as if she knew about the kiss already and the waging war whether or not to tell her. We walked over to the balcony and sat down before either of us said anything. _

_"Maxon, what's wrong?" America asked, looking at me worriedly, causing the truthful part of me to win. "Kriss and I kissed." I blurted out, and I felt those words hang in the air before America even acknowledged them. Emotions passed through her eyes, but her calm demeanor stayed in place. "Is there anything else?" she asked tentatively, brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. I paused for a second taking a deep breath._

_"I want to tell you," I started and then stopped, knowing where this would take me, a one way trip down to my personal hell. "What?" America asked, frustration there was something I was not telling her completely about. "I really liked the kiss. I think Kriss may be growing on me America. Love wise." I winced a little when I said the word love and again when I saw hurt flicker on America's features. I wanted to take those words back immediately but I couldn't. "Not the way I love you Ameri..."_

_"I think you have said enough." America interrupted, standing up abruptly. "And I think it would be a good time for you to leave Prince Maxon." "America," I whined slightly only to be silenced with one of her glares. She stalked over to the door and opened it. "I think you should return to your lover your highness" she stated coldly. I walked over and stood by the mantle of the fireplace. "Now." she said through clenched teeth and I could see her fighting back tears._

_I was about to go when I saw a slip of paper underneath a vase. I slipped it out from it's hiding spot and showed it to America whose face turned pale. "What do we have here." I said, opening the folded paper as America closed the door. "Maxon," she started but I cut her off. "Midnight mer." I felt anger start to boil in me as soon as I saw the not signed with an A. _

_"What is this America!" I cried out in disbelief. "Are you cheating on me?" I forced out a humorless laugh. "No, Maxon. Officer Leger, was my ex boyfriend from Carolina. And," I cut her off yet again. "Did you ever kiss him?" I yelled, feeling nothing but foolishness and anger wash over me. I knew the answer to that question when America looked down. "And to think I ever loved you!" I ran my hand through my hair. "To think I ever said I love you. And come to think of it, you never told me the same back." I looked up at the ceiling and then back at America. "Maxon. Trust me, I" _

_I put my hand up. "I hope you enjoyed your stay." I said coldly before stalking out of the room, leaving the paper floating down right in the doorway. Pointing at the guard next to the door, I was even surprised by my tone. "Fired." I told him before continuing towards my room. America was gone by the time dinner rolled around and I was ready to apologize._

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily, the memory of how America left the Selection those many years ago still fresh in my mind. Glancing to my left, I saw my red head sleeping peacefully, her steady breathing calming me down. I remember removing America's furniture and giving it to the maids in the castle, the ones working for her getting first pick. Paige I think chose the vanity. The only remember for me remembering that was the fact that when I was giving it to her, she told me how much it meant to her for America was her favorite and how well she was treated because of her.

All I recalled feeling was the pain of how we finished out relationship. I rolled out of bed, a thought nagging at my mind. Grabbing a shirt, I left the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants, socks and my fresh t-shirt. I stopped a butler in the hall, who was walking out of Damien's room. "Excuse me." I said and the butler turned around to face me. "Where is Paige's room?" he thought for a moment before replying. "First door on your left once you are in the servants quarters" I nodded my head, thanking and dismissing the man at once.

My first stop was America's old selection room and Adrianna's old bedroom. I opened up the closet in the bathroom, hoping to find something after nothing was found in the last few places I checked. I ran my hand along the bottom of the oak closet and felt a little slip of wood out of place, pricking my finger. I lifted up the board slightly, enough that I was able to find and take out a piece of paper.

Unfolding it, a small key dropped out. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, I nearly sprinted to the servants quarters, almost taking out a few of the staff. All maids had to be up by 7 o'clock and it was 7:20 now, so the hallway was deserted. I knocked on the door just incase someone was in there, and when no one answered, I entered the room. Sure enough America's old vanity was pushed up against the far wall. I walked up to it and started pulling the drawers.

I was on my sixth attempt when the drawer wouldn't open. I grinned as I inserted the key into the slot and turned it. sure enough, the drawer slid effortlessly out, revealing a diary.

**How was the chapter? Hope you guys all enjoyed it and please review, follow and fav. 100 reviews here we come! THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I feel so bad, I haven't updated in over a week. So, I am going to be continuing with Maxon's point of view. I was considering changing to America's point of view but felt bad and decided not to leave you guys on that cliff hanger. Your welcome, jk. Now, to answer reviews.**

**Kiren: Sorry for killing you, *hides in corner for not updating in forever and is scared***

**SelectionLoverForever: No problem. You may have another chapter coming your way.**

**fantasybookgirl: Thanks. I am considering writing a story of the selection and Maxon ending up with Kriss, leading to the first book.**

**Theoneforever: I am doing some snooping in the diary today, hope you like it.**

**Olive: Paige is the girl America took in from the streets to work at the palace when she was shot while visiting Georgia and August. Maxon is also going to America's old selection room because in the dream/flashback he had since curiosity overcame him about what America put in the drawer. **

**Now, before we get to the chapter, I am proud to say 4,000 people have viewed this story so far and I find that amazing. For that, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who has ever read my story. Lets stop with the mushy gushy stuff now and get to the writing write guys?!**

**enjoy**

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to The Selection Star and Theoneforever._

* * *

Chapter 12:

I pick up the small leather notebook slowly, smiling to myself. Tucking it under my arm, I leave the room and close the door behind me, heading to the only place where I know I would ever be able to read this in peace. The butterfly house. Silly, right? But it reminds me so much of how often Adrianna would talk about her adventures there with Miss America. Walking up to a tree with branches curved like a large seat, I climb up and sit down. I took in a deep breath before opening the book.

The pages were covered in small notes like, _Tell Mary to take a day off tomorrow _ and _write a letter home this week _and scribbled down lyrics. The father I made my way into the book, the lyrics became more organized, being separated by small entries. "And we almost, we almost knew what love was, but almost is never enough." I said softly, tracing my fingers over America's handwriting. I flipped the page and focused on the entry before me, the second to last one, the words echoing in my mind.

_I am going to tell him today. Last night, Aspen came to my room and if anyone else is going to be reading this, I know this part will bring you a smile at the least. After he told me what a stuck up and shallow person Maxon was, my anger began to boil. We were sitting on my bed, and I stood up abruptly. I screamed at him, saying how Maxon was better in every way, not knowing what I had seen in him. While he kept telling me I was not fit to be a princess, Maxon was over there supporting me and covering for me, no matter what I did. The best part is when he tried to kiss me after I yelled at him. I kneed him in the groin. And since that brought back fond memories of me with Maxon, I decided to slap him in the face as well. And after that, for once, Aspen Leger was speechless. But I was happy because that caused him to storm out o my room. Thankfully._

My mouth formed an "o" as I read the entry. I remembered what I said to her that day and how rash I was, really was out of hand. I looked to the opposite page and found the last entry. Almost greedily, I started reading again, wanting to know what I made her feel from my idiocy for not listening. I saw a dry tear drop on the page, wrinkling it in the bottom left corner. My heart seemed to fracture a little when I saw the pain I had caused her. But when I saw the last entry was written to me, my heart broke a little more.

_Dear Maxon,  
If you are reading this right now, I assume you are happily married to Kriss and have read the last entry. So these are my last words to you most likely, and I don't know where to start. But starting with an apology may be a good beginning. Here goes nothing._

_ Maxon, I am so sorry for any pain I caused you, and anything I ever did before and anything I will ever do after that. I only hope you can imagine how stupid and foolish I feel about not telling you about Aspen when he was not here. I was just scared. For him, for me, for anything we had. I just didn't want to hurt it anymore than I already had. But, as I told you before, Aspen and I are done. Gone. The past. And now, because of my foolishness, what we had is there with Aspen as well. _

_ I want to thank you though, so don't get the idea that this letter is all sad. Thank you for everything. For every little kiss, every walk in the gardens, every little visit at night. For opening my eyes ad fixing my shattered heart. I only hope you know that I love you and always will, but some things are never meant to be, ad I guess us being together falls under that category. But don't worry. You made me stronger, and I won't be as weak ever again. So continue with your life and I will support you, just from the shadows, out of sight and out of mind._

_ Do not think that I want to break you and Kriss up, because I do not. Actually, I wish you the best life one could ever have with her. I hope your children will grow up like you, strong, caring, firm, loving, everything. It should be about time to end this letter. Now, go out there and grab your redemption for love. Don't waste it on me, because I obviously was not right for it or good enough. You got this Maxon. Good luck._

_Love always,_

_America Singer._

The letter actually brought tears to my eyes and I flipped the page only to find the back of the book. I almost closed it when I noticed the last two pages were thicker than the rest. I carefully slid a fingernail in between the two pages and slowly unstuck then from each other. Songs were written on the hidden pages and I scanned the page. Under entry about Aspen, the song was entitled "Soldier." You could tell America was ready to tell me when you read the lyrics. But the next page was completely different.

First off, there were two songs instead of one. The first song was called "Stealing" and the second one was called "Never Stop." After reading the last word on the page, I finally noticed a lone tear streaking down my cheek. "Dad?" I heard someone call and I wiped my eyes before looking own to find Adrianna standing at the base of the tree. "You okay?" she asked and I continued to look down at her. "Hello?" she asked again, waving up at me, snapping me back into reality. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Can I ask why you are up in a tree?" I looked up at the see through glass. "Just relaxing." I answered nervously, hoping she would buy my excuse. Thankfully she did. "Okay." she said before walking away. "Breakfast is ready, I got it sent up to your room though." "Thanks dear." I called out and almost laughed at how much America despised the name but Adrianna loved it. An idea struck me and I flipped to a semi clean page. I pulled out a pen from my breast pocket and began writing.

* * *

I closed the door quietly behind me and I entered my bedroom. Setting the diary open on America's bed side table, I crawled back into bed, soaking up the heat from the blankets. I never realized how cold I was before. Leaning over, I kissed the top of America's head. "I love you so much." I whispered. "And you were wrong, You are way to good for me."

**How was the chapter? Hope you all liked it and we will be getting back to America's point of view next chapter. I have a question and I would like every one who has read all of these books to reply. What is the most memorable song from all three of my books? Well, please review, follow and fav. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
